


Pink slippers

by tiffanytheweirdo



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 06:28:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13001829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffanytheweirdo/pseuds/tiffanytheweirdo
Summary: Modern AU. Clarke goes to walk the dog in her pink slippers and Lexa seems to have some comments about it.





	Pink slippers

"Come on Woody, ready to go for a walk?" Clarke asks while crouching down in front of the golden retriever puppy to buckle the leash to Woody's collar.  
Woody barks excitedly to reply Clarke's question.  
"Okay, here we go!" Clarke grabs the bag by the door containing things she will need during the walk and slips on her pink slippers before heading out with Woody.  
Walking down the road to the park where Woody can get out of his leash and go running freely, Clarke spots a familiar figure standing near the entrance of the park.  
Lexa goes straight to the park instead of heading back to the apartment she shares with her girlfriend after her shift, knowing that Clarke will take Woody there for a walk by the time she arrives back.  
Seeing Clarke walking towards her, Lexa's lips tug upwards, forming a smile smile on her face. This smile turns into a smirk as soon as her eyes land on that pair of pink slippers Clarke's wearing.  
“Steep slippers, Griffin,” this is the first sentence Lexa says to Clarke when she stops in front of her.  
"Oh, shut up! You have a matching pair of baby blue slippers at home!" Clarke shoots back, shoving at Lexa's shoulder playfully.  
Ignoring Clarke's comment, Lexa crouches down to ruffle Woody's head.  
"Hey Woody! Wanna go running?" Lexa says before unbuckling the leash and let Woody rushes into the park onto the grass.  
Watching Woody run into the park, Lexa stands back up and takes Clarke's hands into hers before heading in.  
"What? Don't you not like my slippers?" Clarke says with mock offence while taking her hand out of Lexa's.  
"No, I think they suits you well" Lexa says, attempting to grasp Clarke's hand again.  
But Clarke shakes her head at Lexa and rushes forward.  
"Race me!" Clarke shouts over her shoulder to Lexa, a mischievous grin on her face.  
Lexa smiles and shakes her head fondly before dashing forward to catch up with Clarke.  
Wearing sneakers, Lexa manages to shorten the distances between her and her girlfriend.  
"Got ya!" grabbing Clarke from behind, Lexa announces her victory.  
Clarke squeaks, but melting into Lexa right away.  
They stands there like that for a while, watching Woody running around on the grass.  
"I love you, despite the pink slippers," Lexa whispers into Clarke ears, earning an elbow jab from her girlfriend who's wearing pink slippers.


End file.
